Noche de los Colmillos
by BellaGreyHerondale
Summary: El motivo por el que se llama así es por una sencilla razón, Volterra es conocida como la cuidad de los Vampiros


**Título: Noche de los Colmillos.**

 **Autor: BellaGreyHerondale.**

 **SUMMARY: El motivo por el que se llama así es por una sencilla razón, Volterra es conocida como la cuidad de los Vampiros.**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "Lugares tenebrosos" del foro "Sol de medianoche".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Hola** —Me susurra con su dulce voz de niña de 5 años, esta avistada en su cama debajo de las cobijas, el peluche en forma de león que le di hace ya un tiempo lo tiene abrazado.

—Hola—Le devuelvo el saludo acercándome a su cama, jalo una de las sillas y la pongo a su la dado, ella en todo el trayecto ni aparta su mirada de mi, aún cuando me siento sigue mirándome con esos dulces ojos marrones.

—Mamá me ha dicho que cerrara la ventana.—Señala la ventana, volteo a verla; está abierta y el aire entra por ella haciendo volar las cortinas.

—¿Y porque no seguiste las instrucciones?—Mi mirada se vuelve a dirigir a ella, se ha opuesto toda roja y baja la mirada mordiéndose el labio, avergonzada—Isabella ¿Qué te he dicho sobre bajar la mirada cuando te pregunto algo?—Ella levanta su mirada con lentitud, se sigue mordiendo el labio pero una sonrisa juguetea en ellos.

—No debo bajar la mirada nunca, es un acto de dominación —Me sonríe dejando en paz sus labios—Mamá me ha dicho que hay criaturas, que entran en las ventanas de de los cuarto de niños y les arrebatan el alma. ¿Crees que sea verdad?—Se ve muy asustada , me da ternura verla así, abraza su león con más fuerza . Le sonrió y me remuevo en mi asiento.

—Te contaré una historia...¿Quieres oírla?—Asiente todavía con León en brazos y con un poco de timidez.—Aquí, en Volterra se ha rumorado durante muchísimas generaciones la existencia de criaturas demoniacas que se alimentan de sangre humana. Como bien se sabe Volterra es un pueblo viejo, muchas personas dicen que el 31 de Octubre, en la noche de ...

—Brujas—Me interrumpe terminando la oración por mi.

—Exacto Isabella, aunque aquí en Italia la conocemos como noche Sangrienta o Noche de los colmillos. ¿alguna vez te has preguntado el porque se le da este nombre? —Ella asiente mirándome fijamente.—El motivo por el que se llama así es por una sencilla razón, Volterra es conocida como la cuidad de los Vampiros.

—¿Porque?—Me encanta que sea tan curiosa aunque en ocasiones es desesperante.

—¿Haz asistido al festival de San Marcos?—Ella vuelve asentir—Descríbemelo.

—La gente viste de negro y utilizan capas Rojas. Todos caminamos a la cima de la ciudadela, cantamos una canción y agitamos nuestras banderas vientres pasan un tipo altar entre la gente en donde llevan a alguien vestido completamente de negro con una cadena en su cuello.—Asiento, ella no ha de saber porque se hace todo esto.

—La persona que llevan a hi va cubierta de pies a cabeza de color negro, simboliza a un vampiro cuando sale al sol.—Ella suelta su león y abre mucho los ojos, le ha sorprendido ese lado de la historia.—Volviendo al tema de la leyenda, se dice que los vampiros entran en las ventanas de niños el 31 de Octubre porque es el único día que tienen permitido salir a la cuidad y convivir con humanos, en su mayoría niños. Cuando un vampiro escoge a su... —Me detengo por un momento para pensar si es bueno continuar o no, la miro y ella me da pie a que continúe. Se muere por saber más. Así es mi nena, siempre queriendo saber cosas.—Tua Cantante, eso quiere decir que la sangre del niño llama al vampiro. Cuando un vampiro visita por primera vez a un niño, tiene que hacerlo durante 16 años, cada año la misma noche. Los vampiros son seres que saben enredar, engatusar y engañar. Los vampiros te hacen creer que son tus amigos, se ganan tu confianza, tu amistad y tu cariño—Ella abre su boca, pero no sale nada. Parece un pez—En poco tiempo, consideras a un vampiro más tu familia que a tus padres. Te encajan sus colmillos hasta el alma—Mi niña de se pone pálida.—Convirtiéndote en su esclava, durante toda la eternidad...

Me levanto y comienzo a caminar hacia la ventana bajo la atenta mirada de Bella, me recargo en el marco de plata de la ventana. Escucho la respiración de Bella, calmada y acompasada. Miro por la ventana; las sombras de las noches aferrarían a quien sea, parecen tener vida propia como si fueran humanos brincando en los tejados y entrando por las ventanas abiertas. Hay ventanas que están cerradas, tienen picos, collares de ajos y polvo de plata para aullentar a los vampiros, las personas no saben qué cosas inventar.

—Ninguna de las leyendas que te han dicho sobre los vampiros es cierta, no los aleja ni el ajo, ni la plata, los picos ni ninguna de esas armas. Todos son mitos, un vil engaño; nada de eso es real; todo es mentira. Ellos sí pueden salir al sol, no se queman, no les hace una leve caricia en la piel. A los más viejo les lastima en ella, pero no mueren. No viven en cuevas, no duermen en ataúdes; ellos simplemente no duermen. Ellos pueden pasearse entre nosotros como si fueran simples humanos, y lo único que los destingue de nosotros es un amuleto, un amuleto color negro con un diamante en medio.—La volteo a ver y noto que bosteza. Ya se está quedando dormida.—Se dice que estas criaturas viven debajo de la ciudad. Se rumora que esa es la razón por la que se escucha como si ratas estuvieran debajo de nosotros.—Ella me ve un poco adormilada—Otros dicen que habitan en la punta de la torre del reloj, otros que son nuestros vecinos, la maestra del colegio en donde asistes—Ella abre mucho sus ojos.—Aunque como te he dicho Isabella, es una leyenda y en ocasiones las leyendas no suelen ser ciertas—Me acerco a su cama de nuevo, la acomodo bien y le colocó su león a su lado —Descansa Isabella.—Le susurró y depósito un beso en su frente, ella al darse cuenta que estoy apunto de irme se pone triste.

—¿Volverás?—Me pregunta con voz estrangulada, le sonrió con cariño y asiento.

—Como cada año—Ella me sonríe y se acomoda de ladino.—Nos vemos el 31 de Octubre, del próximo año.

Salgo por la ventana, sin cerrarla. Corro por la noche, puedo ver cómo varios de mis colegas salen de las habitaciones de sus Tua Cantantes, todos corremos a la misma dirección. El reloj, Jasper me alcanza cuando subo uno de los tejados, él viene de visitar a su niña no tan niña de 15 años; Alice Brandon. Un año más y será convertida, mientras que yo tengo que esperar once malditos años, pero cuando su tiempo llegue ella reinará a mi lado... Como la leyenda lo dice.

"EL DESTINO DE UNA SWAN ESTÁ ESCRITO, NO IMPORTA CUÁNTO LA PROTEJAN, CUANTO LA CUIDEN. SU DESTINO ESTÁ ESCRITO, ELLA GOBERNARÁ A LADO DEL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS... NO IMPORTA CUANDO SE TARDE EN LLEGAR, ELLA LLEGARA TARDE ... O TEMPRANO."

¿FIN?

.

.

.

 _Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. Apóyenme con un comentario, eso me ayuda a ganar. Dejen críticas (Sin insultar) sugerencias, y demás._

 _También les aviso que ya he publicado el siguiente capítulo de descendientes. Y quería comentarles que también participaré en un reto de un grupo de Facebook, no sé si se vaya a publicar aquí, pero en cuanto me avisen lo subiré. Su temática también es de Halloween._

 _Sin más que decir, las quiero y nos estamos leyendo._

 _Besos y abrazos._

 _BellaGreyHerondale._


End file.
